


Love is Lovely

by thiefqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yurio, M/M, Multi, he just loves them so much, i am trash, i saw a ship like this on ff and thought it sounded fun, is this considered polyamory?, of course, polyamorous yuuri, rating may go up later, victor is spelled viktor in this, yurio is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefqueen/pseuds/thiefqueen
Summary: I was inspired by a good story I read, and have been shipping Yuuri x Yurio a lot lately. So this was the result.Yuri hid unrequited feelings for his biggest competition, until Viktor decides to step in, and the feelings are more mutual than he anticipated. Pretty much will be a collection of the shenanigans these three get up to. Yurio and Viktor won't be together in this fic.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I changed the amount of times he won so the math would work for Yurio's age. So he won at 15, 16, 17, and 18, and with the new competition season, he'd be training for his 5th win.

He’d been watching the older skater for five years, since before his first Grand Prix.

Somewhere along the way, he’d developed a crush on Yuuri. Skating alongside his biggest competition was challenging, watching him almost every day. He felt an intense need to keep him in competitive figure skating for _just another year._

Yuuri and Viktor hadn’t gotten married yet, mostly because of Yuri’s consistent four-time Grand Prix streak he had going. He’d never tell anyone that it was only because he knew Yuuri would undeniably retire from competitive skating—and marry the living legend—once he won, since Viktor was stubborn and “wanted to kiss gold”. Viktor had retired after an injury kept him from skating for a few months. It was too risky for him to do the necessary jumps to stay competitive, though he decided to train both Yuri’s.

Yuri watched Yuuri’s skating, more beautiful and consistent as ever, and turned toward the benches. 

“Yuuurioooo…” Yuuri dragged on, skating past the dazed blonde. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, piggy.” Yuri snapped, lapping from his water bottle.

 “You never call me that when we’re alone. Only when Viktor’s around,” he feigned hurt.

“Sorry…katsudon.” Viktor was absent from the day’s practice, an act that was so rare that it hadn’t happened in over a year, though Yuuri said it had just been a cold. Yuri appreciated the days where he could watch his idol, but it made it hard for him to focus on his own routine without a reproachful eye nearby.

“There we go!” Yuuri cheered enthusiastically, “Now, what’s up? You’ve fallen pretty hard a few times today. Does something-or someone-have you distracted?”

“Haaaah???” Yuri exhaled, “Of course not! Why would you say something like that? That’s ridiculous.”

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize I hit a nerve,” Yuuri shrugged playfully, then skated backwards into a quadruple salchow. “It just isn’t like you to fall so much. Usually, you’re a lot more composed.”

Yuri didn’t reply, and opted to skate along the edges of the rink before going for a spin. He didn’t notice the other skater following him until he spoke again, “Yurio.”

“You scared the shit out of me, Yuuri,” he complained, falling out of the spin, “What do you want?” Yuuri stared at Yuri’s skates for a second. 

“Let’s try pair skating." 

“Tch, funny.”

“Please?” Yuuri even held out his hands like a prayer, something Yuri rarely saw the other skater do. “I just want to try it again. I haven’t done it since I did it with Viktor at the gala your first year.”

Yuri gagged at the memory, “You guys were so cheesy.”

“So is that a yes?” 

“…Fine. What do you want me to do?” Yuri was surprised at himself for how easily he could do whatever Yuuri asked of him. 

“Just skate. I’ll lead.” Yuuri gave a cheeky grin, and Yuri glared, spinning to face the Japanese skater, “No way, I’m taller than you now. I’m obviously leading.”

“But you’re skinnier than me. Besides, I’m confident I can lift you.” Before Yuri could protest, Yuuri spun him around and grabbed his hips.

“Oi, k-katsudon. What—“ Yuri stuttered, a red blush spreading across his face to his ears.

“Relax, Yurio. I’m leading. Just hold onto my arms until you have your balance.” Yuuri smiled brilliantly, gently leading the younger one until he seemed steady.

Yurio held onto Yuuri’s hands around his waist fairly tightly until he felt more comfortable, but was abruptly spun around and dipped. Yuuri stared at Yuri’s red face before gliding him back into a standing position, hands still firmly gripping his waist to keep him upright. Yuri felt giddy—and brave—and decided to gently brush his hand across Yuuri’s face, to which the older skater closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The simple fact that Yuuri didn’t flinch made Yuri panic and slip, despite Yuuri’s strong grip.

The two of them crashed. Hard.

Yuri was not expecting the lack of pain, though. The cold seeped into his smaller frame. Realization dawned on him, feeling Yuuri’s hand under his skull. Yuri immediately scrambled, pulling Yuuri’s hand away to inspect the damage.

“Idiot! What’d you do that for? How much are you hurt?” He pulled the glove off gently, cradling his hand like a precious gem.

Yuuri laughed sheepishly, “I guess I just acted on instinct when I felt you fall. I didn’t hit my hand though. I just kept you from hitting the ice. We wouldn’t want to hurt such a cute skater.” He winked with a cheeky grin and placed the uninjured hand on Yuri’s face for a second too long. He stood up, offering the hand to help the blonde up. “That was fun, Yurio. Let’s keep going.”

Yuri was pink up to his ears, annoyance seeping into his voice to mask his embarrassment. “I think that’s enough for today. We don’t want you getting injured. Viktor would have my head.”

The mention of Viktor seemed to flip a switch in Yuuri, and he withdrew his hand. Guilt tainted his features for a fraction of a second, and he smiled softly, “Ah, I should probably go and make sure he’s alright.” Yuri watched as Yuuri blushed as well— _are my eyes playing tricks on me?_ —before scrambling himself to get off the rink.

“Don’t catch his cold,” Yuri warned, before laying his head back on the ice, hoping to cool off so he wouldn’t be so red before leaving the rink and facing the outside world.

 

* * *

 

Yuri sat at home petting his cat, and gently placed a hand over where Yuuri had touched him, and his face turned crimson at the too-recent memory. “What the hell was he thinking?” He looked to his cat. “What am I going to do? How should I face him?” The thought of Viktor coming to practice and finding out what happened irritated Yuri for some reason.

As if on cue, Yuri received a text. From Viktor.

_[V.N.]: Hey, Yurio. I’m coming over._

“Haaah? Like hell you are!” He tried calling, but no one picked up, and Yuri started pacing. “Crap, he found out, he found out, after all these years he finally figured it out damn it damn it damn it.” 

He froze when he heard the apartment buzzer. The peephole revealed gray hair and a heart smile. “Yuuuuurio, I know you’re in there. I heard you cursing to yourself.”

The locks clicked, and the door creaked open slightly, “What do you want, you old geezer?”

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s face, as Yuri tried squirming away, _Crap, he’s going to kill me for touching his precious katsudon._ “Don’t touch me—“

“I know you love him, Yurio.” The struggle immediately stopped, and Yuri went paper white.

“I don’t know what you’re talking—“  _Deny deny deny-_

“Relax, I’m not upset.” The hand holding Yurio’s face was tight, but not painful.

Yuri began resisting again, “Then why are you h—“ But he was cut off as he tripped, with Viktor towering over him, pinning him down. “Hey, let g—“

“Have you ever heard of polyamory, Yurio?”

“…Yes?” Confusion etched into his features.

“Viktor, what are you doing?” A panicked voice echoed from the hallway, and Yuri glanced to see Yuuri beet red, staring at Yuri and Viktor’s compromising position. For the first time since the incident, Yuri relaxed and sunk into the couch cushions, sighing heavily. When Viktor noticed, he stood up thinking Yuri wouldn't run, but Yuri shoved him away and ran into the closet and locking it.

Viktor spoke first, “Yurio, we should talk about this.”

Yuri’s temper flared as hot tears threatened to flow, “I don’t know what you two are plotting but you both are assholes. Get out of my apartment.” _They’re just playing a cruel joke on me. That has to be it._

Yuuri was next, Yuri strained to hear his soft voice, “Viktor, I told you not to handle it so suddenly. We can’t just spring this on him…”

“Oi, pig, what are you talking about? Come closer to the closet.” Whispers Yuri couldn’t hear followed the statement. _I don’t want to hear anymore. But I have to know._ Footsteps stopped at the closet, and a small knock was heard just as a door closed. “Did Viktor just leave?”

“He’s just waiting outside. Can you open the door?”

“…Fine, but I won’t leave.” _Click._ The door slowly opened, only for Yuuri to squeeze next to Yuri and close and lock the door again.

Yuri blushed as their shoulders touched, and his brain involuntarily calmed down with Yuuri’s presence, but the silence was awkward. “So…what do you want, katsudon?” 

Yuuri stared at Yuri in the dark space, and reached, fortunately touching his cheeks. “You’re…crying…” Yuri wiped at his face, desperately erasing the evidence of angry tears. 

“Shut up. You can leave if you’re here to keep making fun of me.” 

Yuri heard the gasp that left the older male as he turned in the tight space, tapping his forehead to Yuri's shoulder. “You think this is a joke? No, oh my god, no, I just…I wasn’t sure how to tell you how I feel. And Viktor knew because he reads me like a book and he didn’t want me to be hurt…And you’re so much younger…”

“Hahh?” Anger bubbled into Yuri’s voice and he couldn’t control what he was saying. “What did you just—No, I mean, you guys are making fun of my feelings for you, right? But…” Realization at what Yuuri just admitted hit him like a ton of bricks. “You…hah?” His idol having feelings for him was something impossible to comprehend, and he twisted around to face Yuuri. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and illuminated the small closet with the soft glow.

Yuuri was crimson up to his ears, but stood his ground, readjusting so he sat face to face with Yuri, legs resting against each other in the tiny space. They sat like that for a minute, and the phone light dimmed again.

“So…the feelings are mutual…” Yuri mused, not sure how to take the information. 

“Yes. If you feel the same way as I do.”

“How long?” Sharp words cut through the darkness.

“…I don’t think you want to know the answer to that.”

Yuri frowned, nudging Yuuri’s leg with his own. “Answer the question. I think you owe me that much.”

“Probably the day Viktor was gone during our first Grand Prix together. I was alone, and somehow you really helped me feel better. And since you won, you’ve pushed me to be better.” Yuuri laughed sheepishly. “You inspire me just as much as he does. I guess being with you every day just made me realize how important you are to me. Which is why I didn’t want Viktor to go blabbing like an idiot.”

Yuri laughed a bit, feeling relief flood his system, “Why do you think I keep winning? Can’t let you marry that idiot.”

Yuri and Yuuri laughed, any tension from before seeping away, and Yuri admitted, “You inspire me too, katsudon. Since your first Grand Prix. But I do have a question—“

A small tap on the closet rang through Yuri’s ears. _I didn’t even hear the door to the bedroom open._

“May I join you two yet?”

Yuri sighed, “Speaking of my question,” and he opened the door, allowing Viktor to sit on Yuuri’s lap with a twinge of jealousy, “Why are you here and why’d you come at me if you weren’t going to kill me for touching your precious food?”

Viktor laughed and gently nudged Yuri’s leg, “I’m here because I have a proposition. Yuuri loves me. He also loves you—“ Both Yuri’s flushed, and Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s back, “—so why don’t you just join our relationship?”

“Wait, what are you talking about? Like, a threeway?” Yuri gagged at the thought of having to be with Viktor.

Viktor didn’t look happy about that suggestion either, so he amended, “That’s not exactly what I meant. Yuri and I, we are both adults and I feel very secure with my relationship with him. Frankly, to see him hurting and guilty when he sees you, I think it’s unnecessary, and it must hurt you as well, considering you’ve loved him almost for as long as I have.”

Yuri blushed at the accusation, “What are you getting at, Viktor?”

Viktor smiled gently, grabbing Yuri and Yuuri’s hands in his, “Both of us make him happy, so why don’t we both date Yuuri?”

Yuri pulled his hand away, “So…Yuuri will date me on weekends or something? We have to switch off like divorced parents?” The lack of spontaneity didn’t thrill Yuri, and thankfully Viktor shook his head, releasing Yuuri’s hand.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I believe that you guys could do anything as long as you let me in, whether it’s telling me about you guys going on a date or—if things ever got intima—“

“Ok, I get it,” Yuri cut him off, “But that makes me feel like a child.”

Viktor flicked Yuri’s head gently and continued, “Well, you didn’t let me finish. I’ll do the same thing. I’ll talk to you about those kinds of things too so you won’t feel left out of this relationship. And neither would I.”

“…Seriously? And you’re actually okay with this?” Yuri asked, apprehension clear in his voice.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who was staring at the ground while holding Viktor’s waist. “Only if you make him happy.”

“…And you, katsudon?” Yuri stared intently as Yuuri’s eyes met his. 

“I’d like to try it, but only if you’re alright with it. You’re an adult and can make your own decisions, and I’ll respect the one you make.” Yuri was surprised at the blush spreading back to the Japanese skater’s ears.

“As long as everything stays open, I guess I don’t see a problem with it…” Yuri mumbled as he held his knees. Even after the growth spurt, he still seemed smaller than the two older males. Seeing Yuuri light up, he knew he made the right choice.


	2. The Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am trash and threw some Viktor retirement angst in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been sitting on this for awhile, so I wanted to post at least half of this chapter. It would've just ended up being a really long chapter, and it would've been longer until I posted it, since I haven't finished the resolution of this part yet. Hopefully you enjoy! I'll post some fluff soon.

            Yuri stood in the center of the rink, wondering how things would play out after the night before. _Will they treat me differently? Or worse, will they act like nothing has happened?_ Lack of sleep the night before left him feeling more tense than usual. He leaned over the side of the rink, checking Instagram for the millionth time once he caught Yuuri and Victor’s silhouettes. _Maybe I should just ignore them…_

            A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Yuri almost dropped his phone. A furious blush spread across his cheeks as he saw Yuuri’s hands hug around his midsection, tantalizingly close to touching his bare skin revealed with a crop top. Relief flooded him as he hummed, placing his phone off to the side.

            “Hey Yurio! How are you?” Yuuri snuck a kiss on the nape of Yuri’s neck, and Yuri felt like dying. _I have ascended to Heaven, holy shit._ His expectations didn’t prepare him for this.

“I’m fine. And yourself? You seem chipper this morning.”

            “I haven’t slept that well for ages!” Yuri blushed at the prospect of Yuuri thinking about him. Noticing the blush, Yuuri pulled away, “Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am, tell me and I won’t be so touchy-feely on the rink.”

            “No!” Yuri rushed, “I guess I’m just not used to it.” _I could do this all day._ Yuri ruffled Yuuri’s hair, “I like it, so don’t worry.” His katsudon smiled, radiating complete contentment with a genuine smile.

            Viktor’s smile was suspiciously genuine as well when he skated to where the two were. He hugged Yuuri from behind, similar to how Yuuri handled Yuri earlier, “I’m so glad you’re happy, love.”

            Yuuri’s face turned a deep shade of crimson, anxiety written all over his face, “Is this really alright? Are either of you two uncomfortable with this? I don’t want you to suffer bec—“

            Yuri reached and placed a finger over Yuuri’s mouth. “Suffering, seriously? This is the happiest I’ve ever been. You’re PDA on the rink is a lot more understandable now.” Yuuri’s face turned even redder, spreading to his ears, and Yuri laughed, “I better warm up.” Gesturing to Victor, “Make sure he stays focused. He flubbed his jumps yesterday, so you better practice properly.”

            Victor’s shocked face made Yuri laugh again as he left to take a few laps around the rink. He could hear the engaged couple arguing about the messed up jumps already, as he attempted his first combination jump feeling lighter than ever.

            Quad toe loop, single salchow, and a triple toe loop, landed perfectly. He played around with some spins and edgework, not noticing Yuuri and Viktor staring as he went to jump again. A jump that hadn’t been landed in a competition season yet.

            The quad axel. _Today will be the day I finally land it…_

            The men watched as Yuri entered spread-eagle into the axel, but completely missed and fell hard near his hip.

            Viktor went toward the younger blonde, offering a hand, features tense as he stared calmly, “Are you alright? Can you move?”

            Yuri shrugged off the concern, “I’m fine. I just wanted to practice landing it.”

            Viktor’s voice cut like a knife, hand yanking him up from the ground abruptly, “That was a dangerous move, Yura. you don’t have nearly enough upper body strength to land that jump properly yet, especially from a spread-eagle. What made you think to do that? You could’ve been seriously injured.”

            Yuri knew he touched a nerve when he saw the hurt and concern flash in Viktor’s eyes, but it irritated him because _his coach_ had refused to properly work on the jump with him. “Well, maybe if we practiced it more or if you gave me constructive criticism, I wouldn’t have landed so hard. I can only practice it in secret when you aren’t around.”

            “Why does it have to be that jump? That’s the jump that led to my retirement. You don’t need to push yourself that much.” Viktor’s resolve was threatening to crumble, as he stood toe to toe with Yuri, trembling slightly.

            Yuri’s voice dipped an octave as he whispered, “You of all people know why. You’re dead to them if you can’t surprise them. Why can’t you just help me?”

            Viktor shut the conversation down abruptly, steeling himself physically, “This is no longer on the table. If you do that jump again, you’re not allowed to practice for the rest of the day.”

            Anger bubbled in Yuri’s chest at Viktor’s cold behavior. As he watched Viktor skating to the side of the rink, _always watching Viktor in front of him,_ he called across the ice, “Why? Coaching is your job! Are you jealous that maybe I can be the first one to do it and you won’t be? Or are you jealous over something else?” Viktor turned sharply just as Yuri rushed forward, gaining speed, raising his foot and propelling his body forward out of spite.

            4.5 rotations. The cut of the blade hitting the ice perfectly reverberated throughout the rink as he steadied himself. He trembled at the adrenaline rush from actually landing it.

            _I did it….I…_

            “Go home.” Viktor spoke, voice even. His hair shielded his eyes from view.

            “What? Seriously? I just landed the most impossible jump, and you’re sending me home?” He stared at Yuuri’s hurt and Viktor’s unreadable expressions. “I…I didn’t mean…”

            “Go home. I won’t ask again.”

            The rage he felt had died with the adrenaline rush as he skated near the two to grab his phone. “Sorry. I didn’t mean what I said before.”

            He walked to his older car, a hand-me-down from his grandfather, and cursed to himself, “How could I say something so awful, to my own coach?” He felt like throwing up, chest aching. “I was just so…” He screamed as he hid his head in his arms over the steering wheel.

            “Maybe it’s because he doesn’t see me as an equal…” Yuri considered, dejected and tired. He grabbed his phone as he left the parking lot, placing it on speaker. _Ring, ring…_

            “Yuratchka?”

            “Hey, Otabek. Do you mind if we talk? I messed up.” Voice cracking, he finally allowed himself to cry as he drove back to his apartment, his emotions in turmoil after everything that had happened in the past few days. Yuri explained as tears cascaded down his face, until he reached his apartment, and he continued crying even as a few onlookers stared.

            Throwing himself onto his bed, he lamented, “Even my cat doesn’t want to see me right now.” His cat watched from the side of the bedroom, not coming near him.

            Otabek’s sleepy voice rang through the other end of the phone, his wise words helping Yuri stay calm, “Yura, the situation is very raw. Viktor probably just didn’t want to say something he didn’t mean, so he thought the best decision as your coach would be to give you some space. I agree that he should teach you, but maybe he needs to work on the emotional toll giving up his skating entailed. You’re young, so maybe he doesn’t want you to repeat his mistakes. You said so yourself, he understands how you feel because he has been there. Don’t give up on him.”

            Yura’s voice cracked from crying so much, “But what if he’s given up on me? What if they both have?” Fresh tears sprung from the possibility of having to give up either of the two people he admired.

            “Well, that will be up to Yuuri, won’t it? I mean, you said he looked scared, right? I don’t think he was hurt by your words since you tend to lash out when you’re upset so maybe they’ve learned to expect that. But Yura, you must have considered that Yuuri has seen the love of his life get irreparably injured from that jump. I think his concern just comes for your well-being.” Otabek yawned softly.

            “Thanks, Beka. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

            “That’s what I’m here for,” Yuri could hear the smile in his voice. Otabek couldn’t help himself, “I can’t believe you landed that jump. There’s no way I could compete on the same level with that.”

            “Don’t put yourself down. I personally love watching you skate, so if you stopped competing over something like that I would never forgive you.” Yuri laughed gently into the phone, hearing a soft huff from the other side.

            “This year will be an interesting one.”

            “I’ll text you later, ok? Thanks again for listening.”

Otabek hummed, “Sleep well, Yura.”

            Yuri stood up walked to his speakers and placed his phone on silent. Blasting My Chemical Romance, masking any sound, the blond unceremoniously flopped on the floor and decided to do some exercise to distract himself.


End file.
